Burnt out
by YashiriRanma4ever
Summary: A soapopera is the closest way to describe the lives of Hogwarts students... But most inparticular are the lives of the 2 main characters. DMGW (a side dish of HGRW PPHP)


Disclaimer: not mine! (what r disclaimers for ne ways?) :P

A/N: I haven't been on fanfic for the longest time so I don't what has changed… Well, enjoy the chapter… Have fun!

Chapter 1: Shot bullets to the heart

As the once-gorgeous girl hunched up suffocating on a busy London street, she began to give up hope of seeing the daylight once more. Brutally raped, gagged and then thrown into a garbage bag was where she found herself tonight. Her hands, which were tied to her feet, were viciously trying to rip open the bottom of the bag. Then, losing all balance, the bleeding girl tipped over, crashing onto another hard surface level. The last thing the young girl in the bag heard was the blasting sound of a truck horn before spirited away into a peaceful light.

-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-

Ginny walked silently through her scorching hot house in her bunny slippers and summer nighty. She couldn't sleep because humid was the summer night. She decided to creep down the stairs to grab a cold drink. Once Ginny was about to step into the kitchen, she stopped, noticing the light was already on in there. She pressed her ear up to the thin wall and listened intently. The small voice of her mother could be heard very quietly. Her mother was talking with someone on the "telephone." There was a long pause. Then, a screeching cry of agony and woe possessed the whole Weasley household. Ginny jumped in bewilderment. A herd of people running down the stairs could be felt through the floor. In two seconds, the Weasley boys and school friends surrounded Ginny.

"What is it Gin?" Percy asked hurriedly.

"What happened-"

"You all r-"

The group of crazed people shot questions at her.

"No! It's not me! It's mum!" Ginny shouted over the people and pointed to the kitchen. The horde of people stampeded into the kitchen, taking Ginny along with them.

Ginny's mother was leaning on the chair hysterically crying in horror. She carefully passed the phone to Ron, squeezing his hand. Tears still running down her face, she told Ron the listen.

"Hello?" Ron asked through the phone. Seamus and Ginny helped her mother into a chair while Fred and George began to make tea. Percy, Bill, Harry and Charlie all stood by Ron just incase Ron burst into tears as well. Everyone went silent so Ron could hear the speaker through the phone. Ginny saw her brother's eyes go dull. "Thank you Dumbledore…" Ron hung up the phone and sat down with his mother. He looked up at the worried people. "Hermione is in the London hospital… She's in critical condition."

There was a sad silence. Everyone looked back at Ron to see him painfully get up and walk out of the kitchen.

"Diagon Alley," they heard from the other room.

"I'm going to go with him," Ginny said, "and you are too Harry." Harry, in his teddy bear boxers and white shirt followed Ginny to the other room.

"What root will we take?" He asked.

"Probably the one that Ron does…" Ginny replied quickly. She threw on a short over coat and sneakers and said, "Diagon Alley."

-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-xox-X-

Draco, being oddly worried, walked around the mansion halls. He had just come home from a night out in Knockturn Alley. Blaise had just told him of the most recent attack on a mud blood in London. Draco had had the reputation of hating all mud bloods and didn't want to get blamed for this attack. What made matters worse was that it was Granger who had been attacked. This type of attack is never ignored by the Ministry of Magic and always investigated.

Draco was distracted from his thoughts when he smelt strong smell of alcohol as he passed a slightly opened door. He backtracked and whipped out his wand. He trained it on the door.

"Hello?" he called through the door.

"Hal-oo?" returned a slurred-hiccupping voice.

Draco, using his Death-Eater training, silently prodded the door open. Smoke leaked out at the top of the ceiling, strongly smelling of burnt leaves. Draco looked flabbergasted when his father stepped out of the room looking like a stoner (A/N: HahahaHAha).

I don't even want to know…. Draco thought as he walked away, rolling his eyes.

Zat vill be all for now… 'ope you liked ze chapter :P

R&R sil-vous-plais!


End file.
